Aquela Em Que O Sirius Cai De Bicicleta
by Aluada Rock
Summary: Título autoexplicativo. Oneshot. Slash. RemusSirius.


**Sem Título: Aquela Em Que o Sirius Cai de Bicicleta**

**Personagens/Pares: **Remus/Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens que você reconhecer são da JKR. A história tem dois garotos se beijando. Se você tem nojo, acha que eu vou pro inferno ou qualquer coisa do gênero, não se dê ao trabalho de ler.

**N/A:** Sem spoilers para Deathly Hallows. Eu não tinha nenhum título pra essa fic, então ficou isso mesmo. Se eu fosse tentar inventar um título ia sair alguma coisa idiota, pq eu não sei criar títulos decentes, então achei melhor deixar pra lá. Mas a fic é bonitinha, eu prometo!

---

"Você pode entrar para vê-lo agora", Remus ouviu a enfermeira dizer. Ele olhou da unha que estava roendo para ela, que sorria amigavelmente para ele.

Remus agradeceu à enfermeira e entrou no quarto. Sirius estava sentado na cama, seguindo com os olhos a lanterninha que o médico segurava diante de seu rosto. Seu braço estava numa tipóia, e sua camisa estava rasgada logo acima do ombro. Mesmo assim, ele abriu um grande sorriso quando viu Remus.

"Moony!" Ele chamou, ligeiramente tonto. O médico se virou para Remus. "Olha!" ele cometeu o erro de querer levantar o braço pra mostrar a tipóia a Remus, e fez uma careta de dor. "Ai, cacete!"

Remus chegou mais perto, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto. "Ele quebrou o braço?" Ele perguntou ao médico.

"Não, foi só uma contusão", o homem de cabelos grisalhos respondeu. "Vai ficar tudo bem em alguns dias, _se você parar de se mexer_", ele acrescentou, para Sirius, que estava aparentemente testando os limites de sua tipóia.

"A bicicleta ficou bem pior", Sirius disse, e Remus teve que se controlar para não rir da expressão de _Eu Sou Sirius Black e Sou Invencível_ em seu rosto.

"Ele também bateu a cabeça bem forte", o médico continuou, "então é melhor se ele ficar acordado essa noite, só para ter certeza. Você é irmão dele?"

"Amigo", Remus respondeu rapidamente, sem olhar para Sirius. "Ele está passando uns dias na minha casa, então vou ter certeza de que ele não durma."

O médico concordou. "Vou preencher a prescrição do antiinflamatório que ele tem que tomar, e então ele pode ir."

Remus o agradeceu em voz baixa e o médico saiu do quarto. Ele se virou para Sirius, que olhava tristemente para os joelhos.

"Desculpa pela sua bicicleta", Sirius disse, ainda sem olhar para Remus. "Eu vou te dar uma nova. Vermelha e brilhante."

"Você não tem mais dinheiro, lembra?" Remus respondeu com um sorriso. "Além do mais, eu não ligo pra bicicleta se o seu pescoço ficou inteiro."

Sirius riu de leve, mas mesmo assim não levantou a cabeça. Remus se aproximou e gentilmente afastou o cabelo de seus olhos. "Tudo bem?"

"Eu tô bem", Sirius respondeu em voz baixa. "Quer dizer, eu tô um pouco tonto, e não lembro muito bem quando eu bati na árvore, mas o médico disse que eu vou ficar bem." Ele começou a mexer na bainha da camisa.

"Então o que foi?" Remus levantou o queixo de Sirius para o garoto olhar para ele.

"É só que... você não é meu amigo. Quer dizer, você é, mas..." Sirius passou a mão que não estava machucada pelo cabelo, como sempre fazia quando estava procurando pelas palavras certas. "Eu só queria que as pessoas entendessem e a gente não tivesse que se esconder, sabe".

Remus respirou fundo. Era uma conversa que eles haviam tido muitas vezes antes. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então se inclinou e beijou Sirius. Sirius passou o braço livre em volta de sua cintura para puxá-lo para mais perto. Quando Remus passou a mão pelas costas de Sirius e parou em seu quadril, alguém pigarreou à porta.

Remus imediatamente se afastou de Sirius, seu rosto em chamas. Ele se virou para a porta para ver a enfermeira simpática olhando para eles.

"O Dr. Ramoray teve que ver outro paciente. Aqui está sua prescrição." Ela entregou o papel para Sirius, que o enfiou sem cuidado no bolso. "Vocês já podem ir."

Remus ajudou Sirius a se levantar, já que ele ainda estava um pouco tonto, e eles caminharam até a porta. Remus podia jurar que viu a enfermeira piscar quando eles passaram.

---

O pai de Remus consertou o braço de Sirius com um aceno de varinha, e sua mãe tratou Sirius como um príncipe pelo resto da tarde.

Remus manteve Sirius acordado a noite toda. Afinal, eram ordens médicas.

-----

**N/A** **(adicionada depois):** Algumas pessoas pra quem eu mostrei a fic e alguém nas reviews comentou, pra que eles foram pro hospital se o pai do Remus consertou o braço do Sirius? A resposta é que eu esqueço que as pessoas não estão dentro da minha cabeça. Na minha cabeça, os dois estavam sozinhos em casa na hora em que o Sirius caiu, e sendo menores, não podiam fazer mágica sem atrair o Ministério, então o Remus levou o Sirius pro hospital só pra ele não ficar sem socorro até os pais dele chegarem... Agora tudo se encaixa.

**N/A** **2:** Além de Wally procure também as duas referencias a Friends. Eu tava assistindo pouco antes de escrever essa fic XD


End file.
